The ability of a coating or stain to protect an underlying substrate over a period of time depends on the ability of the coating or stain to remain adhered to that substrate. Such adhesion is heavily dependent on adequate preparation of the substrate prior to application of the coating or stain. Many commercially available coatings and stains for non-metal substrates do not exhibit long-term adhesion to the substrates to which they are applied. This is particularly true for stains and coatings that are targeted at the consumer and “do it yourself” market segments, where substrate preparation often is sub-optimal. As a result, adhesive failure may occur quickly after application.